Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -50\% \times \dfrac{7}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -0.5 $ $ \dfrac{7}{10} = 0.7$ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times 0.7 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times 0.7 = -0.35 $